The secret Relationship
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: what if that was wrong... Now imagine if they had a prior relationship during the 130 days after Namek. Quote from story. "He... Licked me? what the *****!" said Bulma as she stood in the hallway shocked.


The secret Relationship. By. Supergirl

A/n: is broke and don't own anything, but her twisted imagination.

There are only a few things people know about Bulma and her Vegeta. Sometime during the 3 year Span before the androids arrived they got together and had a baby... but what if that was wrong... Now imagine if they had a prior relationship during the 130 days after Namek. That would change things a bit.

Chapter one: 20 days after Namek's explosion...

"Bulma, please have the young man over there go in to the house and shower." Came Bulma's father voice. "He's been living in the back yard scaring the Namekians." Bulma turned from her sitting position in her lab and looked at her dad. "He smells horrible as well." her father, Dr. Briefs committed. "I guess if he will listen to me." she said standing up from desk and leaving the lab for the front yard where the treasure troll rampaged the yard and scared the little green men.

As she walked through the yard she noticed the Namek's were watching her as she went towards Vegeta who was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. Once she stepped infront of him his eyese opened up. "What?!?" he said sternly. This caused Bulma to cross her arms and look at the man with a bit of anger. "Why are you staying out here?" she asked him. He shrugged. "We showed you- your room." he shrugged some. "If you don't like it here you can always go live in a cave or something." this caused his eyebrow to rise up some. "Cave?" he repeated.

"Anyways, my dad sent me here to bring you in to get a shower and clean clothes, can you at least do that Vegeta?" she asked. Vegeta looked the woman up and down taking not her appearance changed daily with different clothing. Today she wore a white lab coat over jeans and a capsule corp t-shirt. "So your father didn't have the courage to talk to me himself?" Vegeta asked making eye contact with her smirking.

"No-" she stammered. "He is too busy, and I invited you here not him." she said. "So please Vegeta, fallow me. I will help get you to a shower and show you where we stored some clothing for you to wear." He simply nodded at her request and uncrossed his arms and fallowed her to the house. The walk was a brief 2 minuet walk, but it seemed like it was taking forever. Bulma was still a bit scared of Vegeta. However she kept re-assuring herself that he did promise on Namek to not harm her or let anyone harm her, per Krillian and his deal.

Bulma stopped walking in front of her bedroom door. "Again," she started as she turned to look at him. "That room." she said point to her room. "Is mine, and your room is across there and our bathroom is there." She said pointing to a door next to hers. Vegeta smirked looking at her, she was still afraid of him and he enjoyed that. "Are you okay Vegeta?" she asked taking a deep breath. He smirked some.

"I was thinking about Namek." he said grinning taking a step towards her causing her to back up against the hallway wall. He stopped a few inches from her face and bent down to smell her neck. This caused Bulma to squeak some. With that reaction he steeped back and grinned at her. "I think I will need you to demostrate your facet contraption." She nodded some a bit shocked and his recent closeness.

Bulma got her courage up and started to walk towards the bathroom, but was pulled back and pined to the wall by Vegeta. "Just like on Namek?" he asked her. Bulma's eyes widden some at this. Vegeta's breath touched the left side of her face as he leaned his face down towards her. "Now, Woman." he said slowly to her causing her to shake some. "Please let go Vegeta." she asked.

"I'm not hurtign you am I?' he asked looking at her neck and back to her left ear. "No." she squeaked out. "I'm just scared." she said.

"Well don't worry. I promised not her hurt you." he said huskily while laughing next to her ear. He smelled her one more time before he did something surprising. He licked her neck and let go of her.

The shock of him licking her like a puppy licks someone they adored caused Bulma to stumble against the wall and sag down some from the shock.

"By the way, I think I'll manage the shower myself. You look like you need a moment to yourself." he said smirking at her stunned face as he walked past her towards the restroom.

"He licked me." Bulma said finnally once he was in the restroom. She reached to her neck and touched the semi wet spot he licked her neck at. "What the Fuck!"

To Be continued.


End file.
